Hosts
by The Ravenclaw-ish Slytherin
Summary: "Phantom was mine and you took hIM FROM ME!" the older male growled, voice gradually getting louder. The dark haired ghost cackled as he ran a hand through Daniel's soft hair."Yes, I suppose you could look at it that way, but the boy had it coming. Al..


**Hosts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler nor Danny Phantom nor any of the characters.**

_Warning: This is just slash. Most of the characters will probably be OOC because I've never watched Black Butler nor read any of the manga and I haven't seen Danny Phantom in a really long time. Crossover. Starts off as Vlad / Danny and changes to Sebastian / Danny_

Summery: After running away from home because his parents found out he was Danny Phantom, the half ghost moves in with Vlad Masters and starts a relationship with the man who protects him. Then, to throw a wrench in his life fate send one of Vlad's old friends to visit and secrets get revealed that will change lives.

**Hosts**

_"I'm sorry Danny, but we can't keep this up. It's our last year of high school and we're tired of risking our lives," his best friend, Samantha Mason, told him softly. She had changed in the past years, having to grow up rather quickly with all of the threats to her life and such. She allowed her hair to grow out and widened her color spectrum when it came to the colors she wore. The girl had grown into the young woman standing in front of him, arms crossed over her rather nice chest and looking at him with no emotion on her face._

_"Yeah man, if we keep hanging out with you and running around with Danny Phantom then we won't ever live to see college," his other best friend, Tucker Foley, spoke up from where he had been playing with his cell phone._

_Danny could only stare at them for a moment before opening his mouth to say something, anything. To beg and plead with them to stay with him. He could not lose his two best friends now. Not after everything they had been through together. Why would they want to quit now? The answer to his question was answered when Dash came over and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist."Have you told him yet?" the blonde asked, looking down at the dark haired girl._

_Sam was silent for a moment, just starring at Danny for another second before looking up at the quarter back and smiling softly."Yeah, I told him that we were finished with him and his ghost cr-stuff," she replied before all three of them walked off, leaving Danny standing in front of the school alone._

_The teen did not feel like he could last a whole school day with no one to talk to so he did what he tended to do when he needed some time to himself. He found an alley and changed into Danny Phantom and patrolled the city. What he had not expected to happen was for Jack and Maddie Fenton to be patrolling for __**him**__ as well. So, the teen was taken by surprise and hesitated just a second to long because he suddenly found himself stuck in a ghost sack, one that he could not phase through, and being dragged back to the Fenton lab._

_"We did it Jack!" Maddie Fenton exclaimed as they dragged the bagged ghost across the street, not caring that their captive was being abused by the bumps and such along the way. Once they had him downstairs in the lab, they pulled him out and strapped him down on a ghost proof table and got ready to start experimenting._

_Danny screamed as the scapel cut into his arm and another into his stomach, making him bleed proficiently."Stop!" he shouted, pain and fear filling his voice,"STOP!"_

_Maddie made some comments about his blood and how it looked just like a human's and how he seemed to be experiencing pain just like a human would."Please," he pleaded, voice cracking,"stop. It hurts."_

_Tears fell down his face as he tried to break out of the straps."Jack, look," Maddie whispered as she watched the incisions slowly start to heal themselves,"we made need to give him that shot."_

_Danny watched through pain clouded eyes as his mom picked up a syring full of bright pink liquid and suddenly stabbed it into his side, causing him to scream in pain and his vision to go black._

* * *

><p><em>As Danny slowly came back to consciousness he could hear his parents muttering above him."But Jack, what if he's done something with Danny?" Maddie whispered, starring down at what looked like her son strapped to a ghost table with a large cut across his stomach and one down his arm.<em>

_"That's just not possible Maddie," Jack tried to console his wife as he stared down at the ghost boy...or his son...or both?_

_Danny let out a small groan of pain and tried to move, only to find himself still strapped to the table."Mom?" he questioned, opening his eyes and starring up into his mother's horrified face._

_"What...what are you?" she whimpered, backing away as Danny slowly began to struggle against his bonds._

_"Wha-Mom! I'm your son! I'm Danny!" the teen tried to explain only to have Jack Fenton slam a fist down next to his head._

_"No! No! Our son is not a ghost! Our son is still alive! Our son is nothing like you freak!" Jack screamed, slamming his fist down a couple more times._

_Danny flinched back from his father as the man's fist got a little closer to his head each time. Just as he, Danny, opened his mouth to speak the sound of the front door opening and closing caught all of their attention."Mom! Dad! Danny! I'm home!" Jazz's voice echoed down to them._

_"We're in the basement sweetie!" Maddie called back, still starring at the...thing in front of her._

_Moments, that felt like hours, later Jasmine Fenton came down the stairs to see why __**all**__ of her family was down in the basement, only to stop and stare in horror at the sight."What have you two done!" the eldest Fenton child screeched as she rushed forward to release her brother from the table._

_Both of her parents tried to stop her, but they were no match for a girl determined to protect her brother and seconds later Danny Fenton was freed from the ghost table and milliseconds after that he was in his ghost form and flying out of the house._

* * *

><p>Danny woke to someone shaking his shoulder gently."Daniel, Daniel," a soft, quiet voice whispered in his ear,"wake up. It's just a dream."<p>

Sky blue eyes slowly blinked open and Danny was greeted with the sight of his lover, Vladimir Masters. As soon as he had been able to escape his parents, with the help of his sister (who had hunted him down and chewed him out for being 'so irrisonsible' and 'getting caught on purpose' and some other crap), he had made his way to the mayor's home. Vlad had taken him in and helped him until his healing abilities had returned and then allowed him to stay, going so far as to resign from being mayor and move back to Wisconsin.

"Vlad?" he murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Little Badger," his lover whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back and getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Where are you going today?" Danny inquired as he sat up, wincing at the pain that shot up his back **(1)**.

Vlad stopped, in the middle of pulling his hair back, and turned to face his lover with a surprised look on his face."You mean I didn't tell you?"

Shaking his dark head Danny looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. What had his lover forgotten to tell him this time?

"One of my old friends is stopping by for a few days to visit and I have to make sure everything is ready and we have to go get him."

Sighing, Danny got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before slipping into the bathroom to get ready. If it was one of Vlad's old friends then they would probably be stuck up and snobby and Danny would just want to sit in their room and wait for his lover, but would be forced to sit and listen as they relayed how their lives had been going and old memories. The joy.

* * *

><p>Danny stood next to his lover, head resting on the other's shoulder, waiting for this 'friend' to get there. From the way his lover acted it made Danny wonder if he should be a bit jealous. Vlad never seemed that excited to see him, nor did he get up especially early to make sure everything was just right. Not that Danny was complaining, but still how did this man get such a reaction out of his lover when he could only get about half this much happiness? Sighing, the teen stood as Vlad pushed him off his arm and quickly started walking towards someone who had just gotten off the airplane.<p>

The eighteen year old followed at a slower pace, not all that interested in seeing his lover all happy over another man. What he was not expecting was for the man his lover was meeting up with to be so...so...HOT! He was tall, at least taller then Danny, with broad shoulders and pale skin. His hair was long, not as long as Vlad's, but long enough to fall into his eyes and it looked so silky that Danny wished he could run his hands through it. What captured the teen's attention the most was the man's eyes. They were red-like demon eyes-and seemed to stare straight through you and see your soul. They made Danny shiver as they flicked over to him for a moment.

He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white, button down shirt that was untucked, and polished black shoes. He had one bag slung over his shoulder, but a few words passed between Vlad and this man and they were off to get the rest of his luggage. The only thing Danny could do was stare and follow behind the two older men...at least he thought that his lover's friend was older then him...though he only looked a couple of years older instead of as old as his lover.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house and Vlad ordered Danny to take Sebastian's things up to the guest room. He actually <em>ordered<em> him to do it. At first the dark haired boy just stared at his boyfriend-lover-fuck buddy and was tempted to refuse, until Sebastian insisted that he could do it himself."No, no, it's alright," Danny assured him with a shy grin, one that he only reserved for his lover when he wanted something.

The pale teen grabbed the two bags of luggage and started off up the stairs, just in time to avoid hearing Vlad make a rude comment about Danny and his flirting habits.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days it became obvious that Vlad was getting jealous of his friend (instead of Danny getting jealous like we all thought). Now one might wonder how it was obvious and why Danny found it funny rather then annoying, for the time being. Vlad began to refuse to leave Danny and Sebastian in the same room. If he needed to leave the room to check on something or do something he would try and force Danny to leave with him. He would always keep his arm wrapped around the boy's waist or his shoulders and he hardly ever let Danny sit in a seat himself, preferring his young love to sit in his lap. When it looked like Danny and Sebastian were starting to forget he was in the room the man would turn Danny around in his lap and kiss him, stunning the boy to speechlessness, the first couple of times.<p>

It got to the point that Vlad even moved Sebastian from the guest room on their floor to the one on the floor above them. Once he did that Danny knew he was going to have to do something to put a stop to his love's possessive and jealous stupidity. The dark haired, eighteen year old waited until Sebastian had retired for the night before starting up the conversation, by getting out of his lover's lap.

"Vlad," he began hesitantly, not really sure how to bring up the problem,"this has got to stop."

Everything was silent for a moment before Vlad's eyes narrowed and he shoved himself out of his seat, towering over Danny and glaring down at him.

"So, you are breaking up with me," the man hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Confused at the sudden statement and attitude change, Danny shook his head."No, I'm no-" he was cut off by Vlad striking out and wrapping a hand tightly around his throat.

"Do not lie to me Daniel," Vladimir sneered, squeezing the teen's throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Vl...Vlad," Danny choked out, hands grabbing the hand holding his throat and trying to pry it off,"stop. Can't...can't bre...breath."

For a moment it seemed that the white haired man was not going to let him go, but just as he thought he would die of lack of oxygen he was released. Daniel fell to the ground, holding his throat and coughing. Sky blue eyes looked up through dark lashes in fear as his lover knelt down and grabbed the back of his head."You're not going to leave me," the man snarled softly, tightening his grip,"for anyone, much less Sebastian Michaelis."

"I...I wasn't going to l...leave y...you," Danny stuttered, fear filling his voice and making him flinch back in fear of what his angry lover might do.

A sudden pain caught him by surprise and he blinked as he found himself starring at the empty doorway instead of at his lover. He reached a hand up and touched his tender cheek, only to jerk his hand away with a hiss before looking over at Vlad."Don't give me that crap Daniel. I know that's what you were thinking when you tried to start this conversation," Vlad told him as he moved away from the teen, standing up straight to glare down at him,"you are mine and if you think, for even a second, that I would let you go off to someone else then you are sadly mistaken."

The man stalked to the fireplace, leaving Danny sitting on the floor starring at him. A small chest was pulled down and the next thing Danny knew Vlad was back in front of him, a syring full of pink liquid in hand. His eyes widened and Danny began to crawl backwards, starring at the item in horror, what did he think he was going to accomplish by injecting him with that stuff? Did he hope to keep Danny here by forcing him to rely on his ghost knowledge? To keep Danny from changing into Danny Phantom and hopefully leaving? Whatever it was that Vlad hoped to accomplish Danny never found out because the needle was suddenly stabbed into his leg and he let out a painfilled scream before everything went black **(2)**.

* * *

><p>Danny awoke in his bed in the room he shared with Vlad. Pain shot through his leg when he tried to move and he felt as if he had been hit with a train or at the very least a very big truck. His eyes flickered around the room, trying to find Vlad and stopped when they saw that the bedroom door was closed. Frowning, he got up, wincing at the pain, and limped over to the door. He tried to handle and was shocked to find that it was locked...he had been locked in the bedroom like a...a prisoner. It brought back memories of when he was younger and his parents would not want him out and about as they worked on their ghost stuff so they would lock him up for days, alone.<p>

He began to breath heavily and his heart started pounding in his chest as he tried to open the door."Vlad," he whimpered,"Vlad, let me out, Vlad!"

There were no hurried footsteps on the other side of the door, no voices, no noise at all. What if he had been left here? Abandoned and they were never coming back? He began to shake before remembering the window and running over, happy to find that it was unlocked and that he could open it. Now, just to 'go ghost' as he liked to call it, but when he tried to change the only thing that happened was pain shooting through his abdomen. He gasped and collapsed, one hand clutching the window sill and the other wrapping around his middle. What was going on? Why could he not change? What had Vlad done to him?

Whimpering once more, he allowed his other hand to fall from the sill and land uselessly next to him."Vlad, what have you done?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian was amused at first by the way his friend acted around his lover, not letting him be alone with Sebastian and forcing the kid to sit in his lap, keeping his arm around him, kissing him at random times. Yes, Sebastian was amused though he could not figure out why his friend was so possessive of his lover in his presence. That amusement evaporated the night that Danny decided to confront Vlad about his actions. Sebastian had decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink before actually going to bed and had been passing the sitting area when he over heard the conversation.<p>

The dark haired demon narrowed his eyes as he listened to his friend talk to his lover, hearing the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and then the scream that emitted from the teen moments after. Fearing for the child's life he burst into the room, dropping his glass as he did and starring in shock at the child sprawled in the floor, syring sticking from his leg and Vlad laying down, just starring up at his lover."What did you do?" he hissed.

That seemed to bring the younger man's senses back as he stared down at his lover and up at his friend."I stopped him from leaving me for you," Vlad replied as if it were everyday that he beat his lover and forced him into unconsciousness.

"Me? Why would you think the kid wants to be with me? We've hardly had time to talk, much less get to know each other well enough to know if we would want to be together like that. And even if we had you should not force him to stay with you if he doesn't want to."

"You want to take him! You want him!" Vlad suddenly exclaimed as if realizing something for the first time,"You want to take him for yourself! You're trying to convince me to let him go!"

Shaking his dark head, Sebastian turned and headed towards the exit of the sitting room."No, I don't want him, I'm not trying to convince you to let him go. If he wanted me I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of having him, but only if he came to me first." With those parting words Sebastian left the room and went to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian was surprised to be able to go the whole day without ever laying eyes on the youngest male in the mansion. What did Vlad do to him? Lock him in his-oh that might be it. The white haired man was always dangerously possessive of his lovers and this would be no execption. Sighing, he made his way to the master bedroom on the second floor and made to knock, until he realized he could hear soft cries from the otherside and what sounded like the younger male he was looking for muttering. Sebastian tried the door and was surprised to find it locked. What the crap was wrong with Vlad? The man was going to the extremes to keep him away from his lover. Grumbling under his breath he pulled a paperclip out of his pants pocket and slipped down to unlock the door.<p>

The second it clicked and the door opened a colored blur shot out, wrapping around Sebastian like an octupus."Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," the teen muttered into his chest as he clung to the demon.

Blinking at the sudden weight hanging from him, the older man wrapped his arms around the child and lifted him, letting his arm rest under his butt to support the weight and patted him on the back."Uhm...you're welcome," he muttered before turning and heading downstairs.

Vlad would eventually come to check up on the young man and then go in search of him and Sebastian planned on being there when that happened. He sat down on the couch and stretched his legs out in front of him, resting them on the coffee table. The eighteen year old stayed in his lap and slowly began to calm down before looking up at Sebastian with the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen."Maybe we could get to know each other know, yeah?" Danny suggested with a small, shy smile.

Chuckling to himself, Sebastian nodded and leaned back, arms lightly resting around the teen's hips."What would you like to know?"

Without hesitating like he did when Vlad was around the teen grinned and leaned against the armrest, Sebastian's arms still around him."Everything."

* * *

><p>The two spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night getting to know each other, sharing the details of their lives and the secrets that they could only share with those they felt they could trust. It was not until almost one thirty the following morning that Vlad came storming down the stairs, eyes flashing dangerously between gray and red. Danny watched from the safety of Sebastian's lap as his lover came further into the room, locking in on the sight of his lover sitting in his friend's lap."I was right then," the man snarled,"you are trying to leave me for Sebastian."<p>

The teen moved closer to Sebastian's chest, hiding his face in the cloth of his shirt and gripping it tightly in his fist as Vlad got closer."Vlad," Danny whimpered,"please, don't."

His older lover just sneered and reached out, taking hold of the collar of his shirt, and jerking him out of Sebastian's lap and into the floor. Danny stared up at the man as Vlad towered over him, it made the dark haired teen wonder what he was going to do to him, but that was quickly answered as his lover changed over to his ghost form. Black rings surrounded his waist and moved from the middle up and down, changing the white hair black and the dark eyes red. The black suit was replaced with a pair of white pants and a white shirt with a white and red cape.

Once he finished changing Sebastian stood from his place on the couch and looked at the man with narrowed eyes."You little piece of shit," the younger looking, older male exclaimed, surprising both Danny and Vlad.

They both looked at him with confused looks, until Vlad actually _looked_ at his friend. Sebastian no longer looked like himself, now he looked...like the demon he actually was. He was still tall, but his skin had taken on a more reddish tone and his hair was longer. Now Danny understood the eyes."S...Sebastian?" Danny stuttered in amazement.

The man smiled down at Danny before turning blazing red eyes on Vlad."I knew you disappeared years ago and I know they finally sent Phantom after you when you didn't return, but I didn't think that you would stoop so low as to hold the boy here," Sebastian snarled.

Vlad just smirked at the demon before looking down at the teen still on the floor."Well, you know I've always wanted him and the fact that his host looked _just like him_ except the hair and eye colors, well I just couldn't resist. No need for my host to know that it was all just a ploy to keep the boy as my own."

Sebastian snarled, his lips pulling back to reveal slightly pointed teeth."_Phantom was mine and you _took hIM FROM ME!" the older male growled, voice gradually getting louder.

The dark haired ghost cackled as he ran a hand through Daniel's soft hair."Yes, I suppose you could look at it that way, but the boy had it coming. Always strutting around like he owned the place, wearing those tight clothes. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

The demon was shaking with fury and before anyone could comprehend what had happened he had Vlad pinned to the floor on his back."I am going to take my mate back and you are never, _never_ to come near him again."

Shoving himself to his feet Sebastian pulled Danny to his feet and seconds later they were gone along with their things, leaving Vlad sprawled on the floor **(3)**.

* * *

><p>They appeared in a bedroom that looked nothing like the one he had stayed at for the past few months with Vlad. This room was done in shades of black and electric green. The walls being black and the floor and ceiling electric green. The sheets were black with electric green pillows and the furniture was the same, though there were splashes of blue and red mixed in when he really looked around. Slowly, Danny turned back to face Sebastian, a look of confusion on his face as he stared at the man-who looked just like he did before he turned demon looking.<p>

"Sebastian," Danny began in a soft voice as the demon only stared at him silently. The eighteen year old went to say something else when he suddenly felt a jolt inside of him, causing him to grasp at his chest and stomach. Pain slowly began to spread through his body, much like when he got those represent shots. The white rings appeared around his waist, trying to separate, to change him to his ghost form, but they would get halfway and snap back. The demon approached and laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Phantom, take it easy. Let this stuff wear off before you knock your host unconscious," Sebastian commanded.

The pain immediatly disappeared and sky blue eyes turned electric green."Seb," Danny's body whined, yet it was not his voice,"I wanna be with you again. I hate that he was able to take advantage of my host in a moment of weakness. I wanna feel you in me again."

The demon chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller form in front of him."I know you do Phantom, but just give it time. There is no reason to make your host suffer because you're impatient."

Phantom snorted and pulled back, crossing Danny's arms over Danny's chest."Yeah, you're one to talk considering how you always can't wait to change right back and take me...or am I not remembering correctly? That might have been Vlad," the teen seemed to consider this for a moment, causing a growl to come from Sebastian's direction.

"That's it!" he finally snapped,"I'm taking you whether your host likes it or not."

And with those words he threw Danny on the bed, the teen having come back to himself when Phantom saw that he had finally pushed his love to the breaking point."AHHHH!" Danny screamed as he rolled, slipping off the other side of the bed and starring at the demon as he turned blazing red eyes on him. Immediately the teen fell, placing his arms over his head and begging the demon not to hurt him, forgetting that he was with Sebastian and not Vlad.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the man stated before pulling the teen to his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"While we wait for this stuff to wear off...what do you think of being with me, forever?" Sebastian inquired, nipping at Danny's earlobe.

"Forever?" Danny asked hopefully, releasing a quiet moan as Sebastian continued to nip at his earlobe, moving down to his neck.

"Forever," Sebastian affirmed.

"I like the sound of that," Danny whispered, letting out a moan as Sebastian actually began to suck on his neck, leaving a red mark.

* * *

><p><strong>1. They had sex the night before and so he's sore.<strong>

**2. The reason he faints after he is injected with the pink stuff is because it was made to block all ghost powers and since Danny is only part ghost would result in him reverting back to a human if he were in ghost form, which would hurt.**

**3. Don't ask what that is about cause I have no idea...I just needed a good way for them to get together.**


End file.
